Missed
by 4this
Summary: What if Cinderella missed the ball? And what if she was in high school? And what if all of the characters from Cinderella where played by characters from FMA? Sorry, I suck at summaries, but please read. Rated T because.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, lets do this! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice to me! This is a FMA high school AU ****_and_**** a Cinderella story… I don't know either. Please excuse all spelling/grammar mistakes, because I cannot spell for my life and I don't have a beta. This is Edwin, Royai, and Ling/Ran Fan. Please review! ~4this**

"Winry!" Lust called from the dining room. "Where's breakfast?"

"Coming!" Winry called. She was hurriedly taking waffles out of the humongous waffle iron, and putting two on each blue china plate. She adjusted the wrench in the back pocket of her sweatpants, and brought the food into the dining room.

Sitting around the large mahogany table was Winry's stepfamily, Lust, Rose, and Elicia. Rose had her bangs died pink, and the rest of her lush brown hair was down her back, perfectly smooth. Elicia was bouncing up and down in her chair. The four year old seemed to have just been dunked in caffeine. Her light brown hair was up in two pigtails. Elicia was the nicest to Winry; only having been one at the time Winry's father married Lust.

"Put the food down." Lust ordered. Winry placed the silver platter on the table and put a plate in front of every person.

"Thanks Winny!" Elicia said when Winry put the plate in front of her. "Cut it pwease?"

"Okay." Winry said with a quiet voice. She picked up the knife and fork and cut the waffle into little pieces.

Winry left her 'family', snagged a piece of toast from the kitchen, and returned to her room on the third floor, otherwise know as the attic. It wasn't a horrible room, just a bit cold. Winry munched on the toast and she pulled on jeans and a green tee. She pulled her wrench out of her sweatpants and put it in a leather sheath that attached to her belt. Winry never went anywhere without her wrench, and she used it daily, weather it be to hit someone in the head, or to open malfunctioning lockers.

Winry sat down at her desk, littered with bits of metal and screws, an automail hand rested in the left corner of it, propped against a small clock. Winry's dream was to become an automail mechanic like her grandmother. She grabbed the hand, and caught a glimpse of the clock. Seven fifty nine. She must have spaced out.

Winry yelped, put the hand down, and grabbed at her dresser for some socks. She found a pair, put them on, and picked up her sneakers. She slipped them on, grabbed her black backpack and a navy blue sweatshirt, and rushed downstairs.

_I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!_ Winry thought as she headed to the front door. Her stepsisters didn't mind if she left, and Winry didn't feel like reminding them. Elicia didn't have to go to school till nine, and Rose had her own car. Winry ran down the driveway, away from the large Tudor style house, to the sidewalk. Winry jogged to the bus stop two blocks away, and once she got there, just caught the school bus as the last person was getting on.

"Whew." Winry sighed as she got on the bus.

"Winry!" someone called.

"Riza! Hey, Ran Fan!" Winry made her way to the mid-section of the bus, and sat down next to her best across the aisle from them. Riza had her hair in her normal clip, her bangs jutting sharply across her face. Ran Fan had her hair in a bun, and was wearing a black shirt and scarf. Ran Fan was Xingese, and had moved to Resembool when she was seven.

"Monday, not the best day of the week, eh?" Riza sighed, leaning against the cheap faux leather seat.

Ran Fan shook her head, and Winry said "Nope."

The bus made two more stops before it reached the school. Resembool Royal High School, the best high school in the kingdom of Resembool. Also, the two princes went there. Prince Edward, who was a junior like Winry. Prince Alphonse was a sophomore. Winry got off the bus, and walked to the large building, built out of yellow bricks. The three friends walked without talking much to their first period class, history. Their classroom was on the second floor, with a view of the sport's fields. RRHS had a baseball team, a football team, a soccer team, a track team, and a basketball team. There were also martial arts and fencing. After all, what do you expect from the best?

Winry sat down in the third row, Riza and Ran Fan to the right of her. Winry surveyed the room; Mr. Armstrong hadn't come yet, Roy Mustang and his friends Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc where talking to Ling Yao, and next to them was none other than Edward Elric kissing _Rose_. They had been dating for a little under a year, but whenever Winry saw them, a knot formed in her stomach. A few others were scattered around the room, but no one very important.

Despite her annoyance at the sight of Rose and Ed making out, Winry's eyes fell back on them. Ed had his long blonde hair, a shade darker and oranger than Winry's, in it's usual braid. His eyes were closed, but everyone knew of the prince's rare golden eyes. And he was a bit on the short side, though no one bothered him about it. Once a few people are sent to the hospital, others get the message. Winry let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the window. She hated seeing this, couldn't they do it in private?

Mr. Armstrong walked in, and conversation quieted down; they all knew what would happen if they didn't.

"Hello, Class! Today I will teach you a part of history passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!" Mr. Armstrong boomed.

~~~\/\/\/~~~

Winry sat at a lunchroom table, waiting for Riza and Ran Fan to arrive. She spotted them across the room, getting lunch, but Rose cut off her view of them.

"Winry!" Rose said in her sweet voice. "I need you to pick up Elicia after school. I'm going to Edward's."

"Okay." Winry said.

"And get groceries. Mom's not coming home tonight, so you're cooking."

"Like I wouldn't if she was?" Winry said sarcastically.

"What was that? You are going to _pay_ for that!" Rose stalked off.

Winry huffed, and let out an airy laugh.

"Hey. What was that about?" Ran Fan asked, sitting down. She was a quiet, caring girl, and not really close to anyone, but she cared.

"My evil stepsister is dumping everything on me. Again. To go see her boyfriend. And then she's not going to let me have dinner." Winry sighed.

"Again?" Riza slid in next to Winry.

"Mm." Winry scowled.

Winry munched on an apple, waiting for her friends to finish.

"Take something to eat if you don't get diner." Ran Fan said.

"I will, thanks."

~~~\/\/\/~~~

"Winny!"

"Hey, Elicia." Winry sighed. The little pigtailed girl skipped down the steps with a few friends.

"Why isn't Rose or Mommy picking me up?" Elicia asked.

"Rose and Lu- Mom have things to do." Winry had never gotten used to calling Lust 'Mom', and only called her Mom in front of Elicia who would get confused otherwise. "C'mon. Let's go home."

Elicia babbled about her day at school as Winry walked home. "…and then I got the question right! Aren't you proud of me?"

"Very." Winry smiled for her cute little stepsister.

They got to the driveway and started walking up to the house. Winry paused when she saw Rose's silver mini cooper in the driveway. _That shouldn't be there. Unless…_ Winry opened the door to find Rose on the sofa with Edward practically eating her face. _Of course._

"Sis!" Elicia didn't realize what was going on, so she rushed into the living room. Winry rubbed her forehead and walked to the stairs. She could faintly hear Rose scolding Elicia downstairs as she reached her room. Winry put her bag on the bed and sat down at her desk. She fiddled with a box she had made a month or so ago that sprung open when you touched it, rather simple, but amusing. She was going to send it to Pinako, but Lust was forbidding any contact between the two. But before that happened, Pinako had sent a book with the basics of Automail and projects for leaning them. The spring box was one of them.

Winry put the box down, holding the lid so it wouldn't fly off, and pulled her math homework out of her bag.

"It's never gonna do itself." Winry said quietly and began to work.

**Yay! It's not long, but I had fun writing this. I will try to put up a new chapter soon, but I'm not the fastest at those kinds of things. Please review!**

**~4this**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FASTER! **

**I know that Resembool has mild winters, but I need it to be cold in the story. Winter is fun!**

**RockingCass12: I'm going to try really hard not to. I have a different direction for the plot.**

**Broccolio: It can be spelled both ways.**

**Jarl Balgruuf: He comes into play in this chapter. :)**

**Ru: I needed something, and I've never been the biggest fan of Rose.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this in the last chapter. I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! DON'T SUE ME! I only own and IOU for copies whole manga series ^.^**

Winry rubbed her hands together, the friction warming them as she walked to the mailbox. It was Saturday, and no one but herself was in the house, or would be for the rest of the weekend. There where upsides and downsides of her family not being there. The upside was she had the house to herself. The downside was she usually had to clean it from top to bottom. Winry opened the mailbox and pulled out a few bills, a postcard from a step aunt or someone, the usual things you find in the mail. Pinako had kept her promise of no communication, sadly.

Winry held the mail close to herself so her hands wouldn't freeze. She walked hurriedly back to the house, opening and closing the door quickly so not the let cold air in. Placing the mail on the kitchen table, Winry looked at her lost of chores again. She had crossed out 'clean kitchen' and 'clean bathrooms', and all that remained was to change every linen in the house. That meant all of the pillows on the chairs and couches, every bed. Winry took a deep breath, and got to work.

First, she pulled all of the pillowcases off of the pillows in the living room. She placed them in a basket by the closet that held the washer and dryer, and grabbed a new set from the linen closet. They all had to match or it was no breakfast. (Lust had quickly learned that depriving Winry from food in the morning was worse that at night.) Winry slid the dark blue with floral embroidery in a metallic thread the same color onto the pillows, and lay one on each of the tan chairs, and on at either end of the couch.

After surveying her work, Winry hurried to the next floor, and made her way through the five bedrooms on the second floor. It took a mere thirty-seven minutes to finish, record breaking time.

Winry's phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was Riza, and Winry picked up.

"Hey, Riza." Winry said as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Winry. How ya doing?" Riza said.

"Fine, finished with the chores."

"Good. There's a new café a few blocks away from me and Ran Fan and I are going to scope it out. Want to come?"

"Sure. Where is it?" Winry said, looking around for a pen to write down the address.

"263 Wren Street. It's a long walk from your place, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Winry stopped looking for the pen.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Winry hung up and hurried upstairs to change out of her loose grey shirt and into something a bit more presentable. She chose a blue and white striped long sleeved shirt before going back downstairs. The doorbell rang, and Winry opened it to see Riza, and behind her, her smallish grey car.

"Ready?" Riza said.

Winry nodded and went to the car. She said hello to Ran Fan and got in the back seat.

"Let's go." Winry smiled.

~~~\/\/\/~~~

"Brother! Get up!" Al called from the hallway to his brother who was still sleeping.

"Fimuhminu!" (Translation: Five more minutes!) Ed groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"No! I already gave you time to sleep! C'mon, Dad's gonna be here in half an hour!" Al opened the door and got a pillow to his face.

"Why do I have to get up for that bastard?"

"Well, if you aren't going to get up for Dad, get up for the king!"

"Same person!"

"Just get up already!" Al rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe I'm younger than you." He murmured.

"Was that about my height?"

"No, brother." Al said, his voice wavering at what would come next, but Ed just rolled over and groaned again. "Just be downstairs in five minutes." Al closed the door and headed to the palace dining room.

Ed heaved himself out of bed, rubbing his shoulder. He walked to his dresser and pulled out some clothes before heading to the bathroom for a shower. He emerged fifteen minutes later, his long hair dripping down his back. Ed pulled on some jeans and a black shirt. He slipped into a red sweatshirt, gloves, and headed down the marble steps whilst braiding his hair.

"Took you long enough, prince Edward." A voice said as Ed reached the foot of the stairs.

Ed stiffened at the voice. "Sorry, Ms. Armstrong."

Ed looked up the woman. Olivier Armstrong was the head guard of the palace. She had cruel eyes, though her light blonde hair covered one. Her nickname was 'the northern wall of Briggs', as she was stationed there during her time in the military. She was a powerful person, and very scary. "Hurry up. Alphonse is waiting for you, and the king will be arriving any second."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ed continued walking to the dining room. He arrived in the large room just as one of the servants was hurrying in through the opposite door.

"The king will be arriving soon!" the servant said.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" Ed said, sitting down across from Al.

"Well, at least you made it here." Al sighed.

"_After_ I made it past Ms. Armstrong." There was a pause in the conversation.

"Is your girlfriend coming over today?"

"Naw. She's at a friend's house."

The large double doors opened, and a man came in. He was tall, with a square jaw, wearing glasses and a suit, and his hair was the same color as Ed's pulled back in a tail.

"Dad!" Al stood up and walked hastily to the king. "You're back!"

"Yes, Alphonse, but just for this meal. I have to get to Lior soon, but I thought I'd drop by and say hello." Hohenheim said.

"Thanks!" Al smiled.

Hohenheim and Al sat down, and all three blondes were served breakfast by some of the palace servants.

"So, Edward, I hear you have a girlfriend?" Hohenheim said causally.

"Yeah. Her name's Rose."

All three sat in silence. It had been almost six months since they had had a meal with just the family, and not with some visiting royals.

"Uh… I have homework to do." Ed excused himself and headed back to his room. Once there, he closed the door and lay down on his bed facing the ceiling, too alert to fall back asleep, and he _did_ have homework to do. Just as he was getting up to get his bag, he was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." Ed said.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you." Hohenheim stood in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Your sixteenth birthday is coming up, right?"

Ed nodded.

"As it has since the dawn of this kingdom, we need to throw a ball to find your wife."

Ed grimaced. He had always known this was coming, but he didn't want it. "Can't I find her on my own?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Roughly ten people walk around the ball and pick out suitable women from this kingdom and the kingdoms surrounding it. Xingese, Amestrians, and the like." Hohenheim glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I don't want to miss the train to Lior. Bye."

"Bye."

Hohenheim left the room, and Ed could just here Al saying goodbye.

Ed pulled a folder from his bag and sat down to work, sighing.

**I meant to update much faster, sooo sorry. Stuff just sucks.**

**Read and Reveiw, Follow and Favorite.**


End file.
